Fate
by ZoZo1770
Summary: 'Remember the life you once led! Remember the souls you took! You and me could have become one...'


Summary: Siegfried is dying. Can Hilde help him or will it be too late?

.

.

.

Siegfried lay defeated on the cold, stone floor of the Throne Room in Ostrheinsburg Castle. He was in agony, and blood was pouring from the deep wounds in his chest that Soul Edge had caused. The remains of Soul Calibur were on the other side of the room, far from his reach. He heard Nightmare's voice behind him.

'Fool! Did you honestly think you could win? Were you really foolish enough to think that a mere human like you could beat me? Nothing, _nothing _can beat Soul Edge!' he cackled. 'I gave you the chance, Siegfried. You could have joined me if you wanted to! We both know that, deep down, you were never going to be able to escape Soul Edge. Remember the life you once led. Remember the souls you took! You and I could have become one! But instead, you were stupid enough to try and escape. And now, darkness will surround you. You will burn in _hell_! And none shall be able to stop me!' He gave a short, sharp laugh. 'You are of no use to me. Enjoy your fate, Siegfried Schtauffen!'

Siegfried heard Nightmare's armoured footsteps growing fainter as he walked away. He thought about what he had just heard. _Remember the life you once led… you and me could have become one. _He trembled where he lay. His head was pounding. He was going to die.

Hilde trudged up the concrete steps of Ostrheinsburg, wondering how much farther she had to go. She had to find Soul Edge and destroy it before it was too late. She had heard rumours that the wielder, Nightmare, also known as the Azure Knight, was here, and the sooner she found out more information, the better.

She entered a long, dark corridor, filled with large iron doors that looked as though they hadn't been opened in years. There were cobwebs everywhere. She tried a few doors, but they were all locked. She carried on walking towards the end of the corridor and came face to face with a huge door, bigger than the others. But as she went forward to open it, she heard a voice.

'…_now, darkness will surround you. You will burn in hell! And none shall be able to stop me!_'

Hilde stiffened. It was Nightmare. And it sounded as though he was about to devour the soul of one of his victims. She listened intently, closing her eyes as she did so. Should she burst in and attack Nightmare? No, that would not be wise. He could kill her in an instant, and she was not yet strong enough to block his attacks.

'_You are of no use to me. Enjoy your fate, Siegfried Schtauffen!_'

Hilde's eyes shot open. Siegfried! No, not Siegfried! What was he doing here? Hilde was sure that Nightmare was going to kill him. She braced herself, expecting to hear Soul Edge come crashing down onto Siegfried, killing him instantly. She was ready for Nightmare's howl of laughter… and Siegfried's agonised scream.

She was, however, wrong. She could hear someone walking away. It had to be Nightmare. After what seemed like hours, she took a deep breath and cautiously opened the heavy door. A horrific sight met her eyes.

Siegfried was lying motionless in the middle of an enormous Throne Room, surrounded by a pool of deep, red blood. Part of his armour had been severed off, revealing two deep gashes across his bare chest, as well as a number of other cuts and bruises at various places on his beaten body. Soul Calibur had been smashed into several shining fragments.

'No!' Hilde gasped, 'Siegfried!'

Siegfried deserved to die. He was never going to be able to atone for his unforgivable sins… he deserved to die like this. He could not keep his eyes open any longer. He closed them, wishing the pain would end. Why did his death have to be so… drawn out? He wanted to die quickly.

He heard quick footsteps. No doubt it was Nightmare, coming back to gloat – and devour his soul.

'No! Siegfried!'

Siegfried was sure his ears were deceiving him. The voice belonged to a woman… and he had heard it countless times before. Struggling to remember, he tried to sit up, but to no avail. The pain consumed him and he fell back, the pain in his chest growing worse. He moaned in pain.

'Siegfried? Say something – speak to me, please!'

The voice seemed worried, frightened. He _knew _that voice… but he could not name the woman to whom it belonged. That voice was usually strong, lively, _victorious_ – not anxious and fearful. She was now kneeling at his side, gently, yet worriedly stroking his face and hair. It felt… comforting. At least someone would be with him when he died. He could hear her sobbing quietly.

'Oh, Siegfried… no, don't be dead, please don't be dead…'

Suddenly it came to him.

'Hilde…'

The sobbing ceased. With an enormous effort, Siegfried slowly opened his eyes. She looked beautiful. She had fiery red hair, and large, brown eyes. She wore a blue dress with long, greyish-blue boots, and a gold and blue breastplate.

'Siegfried?' she exclaimed, 'You're alive! Oh, goodness, how could he have done this to you…?' Her face suddenly clouded with worry and hatred. 'He's a vile, monstrous brute, and I'll make sure he pays for this. What are we going to do? Your wounds look severe; we need to get help – '

'No,' he interrupted, through laboured breaths, 'it's too late. I will die here…'

'No, don't say that! You'll be alright…. You'll see…'

However, no matter how hard she tried to convince herself that what she had just said was true, deep down she knew that Siegfried's time was coming swiftly to an end. She hated seeing him in so much pain. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, and every breath he took showed her how much agony he was in.

He tried to sit up, using his hands to push himself up into a sitting position, but after a few seconds he collapsed; he was just too weak. He reeled backwards, but Hilde caught his head just before it hit the freezing cold floor, and she positioned him so that he was lying across her lap.

'Hilde,' he breathed, half-closing his eyes, 'promise… me… you have to defeat… Nightmare…'

She knew his life was draining away with each breath.

'Siegfried,' she said quietly, caressing his face with her delicate fingers, 'don't… please… you can't go! You can't leave me… I can't face Nightmare alone! I need your assistance…'

'No…' he said softly, the pain in his chest growing worse. He could feel his body going numb… he was getting weaker… no! He had to tell Hilde what she had to do! 'I have failed… you are the only one who can take my place… please…'

Hilde stared at him. She couldn't say no. Siegfried requested she do this for him; she couldn't refuse. She slowly nodded, fighting back tears.

'Thank you…' he whispered. His breathing was slowing down. With his last strength, he opened his eyes, meeting Hilde's wide, tear-glazed ones.

'Hilde… I love you…'

Hilde stroked his face and neck, slowly reaching his shoulders and running her fingers down his bruised chest, as though she would heal his wounds. She looked him in the eye.

'I love you too, Siegfried.'

With that, Hilde bent down and planted her lips on Siegfried's, kissing him with as much passion as possible. She felt Siegfried's breathing gradually become slower beneath her. She ran her fingers through his matted, blonde hair, kissing him harder as she did so.

Siegfried tried his best to kiss her back. This would be his last kiss – and he shared it with Hilde! He wouldn't die alone after all! The pain he was in was unbearable, but worth it. His breathing was ceasing, and he could feel himself slowly slipping away. He closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of Hilde's body being so near his own.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hilde lifted her head. Siegfried's eyes were closed, and his chest was unmoving. She gasped.

'Siegfried… no… no! Siegfried, oh, Siegfried, please, don't… you can't… no…'

She broke down, overcome with grief, tears spilling from her eyes, down her cheeks, cradling Siegfried's body.


End file.
